The outcasts of NIshimura high
by Psychoticmonkey
Summary: This story is an originalInuyasha!the story is arounda mermaid named torri a Fairy named ellexus, a were wolf named shelby anda cyborg named Sophie.Then the inu gang comes along as the new students. The girls sango and kagome are A forest sprite and a pyr
1. Chapter 1

" Class today we have some New students! Please give a HAPPY warm welcome!"The over preppy Enrichment teacher said happily.  
There were a few grunts and a couple of preppy cheers and the new students came in. They were 2 girls. One had really long brown hair that went to her butt with green streaks in it. The other had shoulder length black hair wit red streaks in it.  
" Okay! Now if you could tell us your power and or trueform,name and then you can sit whereever you want!"(OOOOOOOOVER PREPPY!)  
"My name is sango, i'm a forest sprite, and I go between this and my sprite form, witch looks like a green fairy."  
"I'm Kagome, I'm a pyro, This is my true form."  
"Sango! can we see the fairy!" a couple of snobby preps screeched.  
" NO."  
" I'm sorry. The only open seats are in the back by...THEM." She said it like it left a bad taste in her mouth." We can get you a different seat later maybe. By some of our more...Unified students."  
" No, I think well do just fine where we are." Kagome said quietly.  
" WHat the hell do you mean UNIFIED!" A girl with bright blue hair shouted." I'll GIVE YOU UNIFIED!"  
" Now Torri, I think you need to calm down abit. "  
" Oh there is no need to calm down ellexus. IM PERFECTLY CALM!"  
" SOPHIE HELP ME Out here."  
"...Torri."  
"Oh fine. Back to the lesson."  
Sango and kagome made there way to there seats.  
and the teacher blatherd on hopelessly.  
"Hey. My names Torri. Are you in any way a prep, Or acepted?"  
"NO. And no."  
Torri smiled."good. Welcome to the outcats. I'm a mermaid."  
" Why are you an outcast?" Sango aked.  
" Cuase i'm mixed and becuase i'm gothic."  
"SWEET. Me too." Sango said.  
"Awesome. This is ellexus, And she's a fairy." Torri motioned to the girl on her left With bushy red and brown hair. "Shes an out cast cause she's shes mixed and because fairy. Awesome aint it? This is sophie and she is the only cyborg at our school." She pointed to the blond haired girl behind her."Thats shelby and shes a werewolf. WHOO HOO." She pointed to the girl next to sophie with black hair and green eyes. She looked over kagome and sango schedual." And seeng as you have the same classes and house as we do. Were gonna get along just fine..."

With the boys.

" Okay class. we have some new students. welcome yadda yadda yadda." The socialstudies teacher said boringly. 2 boys came in the door.(guess who!). One with long white hair in a braid, the other with short black hair in a small pony tail.  
" Im inuyasha. I'm a psychic."  
"I'm miroku I morph. And yes thids is my real form. Or is it..." He said sarcastically.  
"Great. You can sit with the outcasts in the back."  
The boys moved there way to the back.  
" Hey. I'm Grant. If you are a prep please turn around and exit the builing. you have no rights..."  
" We're not preps." Miroku stated.  
Grant smiled." Good. Welcome to the outcasts. The guy over there is yosha and he can phase through things. The guy behind me is adrain and hes half angel, and the guy behind miroku is Andrew he can turn ivisble.whoopdi freakin doo. Oh and today on our shedual." He motioned for inu and miro's sheduals." We have the same classes and house. Yes! Now today and everyday is the same thing. Hit on the girl outcasts."  
" Man thats not a good idea." Andrew said." Yesterday torri almost nocked you unconcius."  
" And the day before that she busted a rib. Yeah yeah i know. Bt come on! Weve known eachother since kindergarden. She takes it easy on us." Grant looked around."Time for lunch."  
" So what do you predict oh telepathic one?" Adrian said.  
"I predict that today, His arm will be snapped in half." Inuyasha said lazily.

At lunch time...

Every one had just sat down at the table. Well all the girls anyway.  
" The cats have arrived and it looks like they've been out on the prowl. Who have you got this time?" Grant said as he sat to the oppistete of Torri.  
" I Dont know dog. Looks like you got some new peeps too." Inuyasha sat by grant.  
" Hey i'm inuyasha." He They shook hands.  
" Dude! You do not shake hands wit the enemy.  
" Um. Dude?if you dont mind me asking... Then why are we sitting here?" There was an awkward silence then a grumbled 'fine'.  
" Hey miy names torr. And you are." She asked the other noob.  
" I'm Miroku. And can i ask Her something?" He was sitting infront of sango.  
" Sure go right ahead."  
" Oh jesus." Inuyasha put his head on the table.  
" Would you bear my child?"  
"..."  
"..."  
"..."  
"..."  
"..."  
"WHAT!" Sango screeched.  
"Did he just..." Torri said.  
"Yep." Inuyasha said prepairing for the worst.  
" PF.BWAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Torri hit the floor.  
All the other girls exsept sango ofcourse did the same.  
" I DO NOT SEE WHY THIS IS SO FUNNY!"  
"MAN! You sure do know how to pick'em grant!"  
" I know i know it's a gift."  
"Yeah su-" Torri hit the floor.  
"AWW! DAMNIT! NOT AGAIN!" Grant yelled running over to the unconciuse torri.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
REVIEW PLEASE!

PIE!


	2. Chapter 2

"AWWW damnit not again!" Grant picked up Torri.  
"common guys." Everyone got up ecsept for the noob people.  
" C'mon! No time to explain!"  
So inuyasha, miroku, miroku, Kagome, and Sango follwed their groups.  
" I knew the idiot wouldn't do what i told her to do! I Knew IT!"  
"Whats he talking about." Inuyasha asked kagome.  
"I'm just as new as you are. I Have absolutley no idea.".  
".." Grant was still muttering to himself about how stupid Torri is.  
" Torri you idiot! What did i tell you about not-"  
"Hey I'm here lets go." Rain said. She was taller than eeryone.  
" Where are we going?" Inuyasha yelled impatiently.  
" To our house. Now lets go! We will explain everything later!" Rain yelled. She punched Torri in the gut to nock her out.The group grabbed eachothers hands. The noob's following sute having no other idea on what to do. And rin Clapped her hands and the group teleported to a house. A VERY BIG HOUSE.  
"Okay Everyone get inside." Everyone was usherd in and in the middle of the room was a giant glass tube Filled with water.  
" Okay Torri WAKE UP!"  
" Why the hell do you always have to punch me like that!"  
" Oh shut up and get in your hole!"Rian pushed her into a hole in the floor. All the sudden the whole floor retracted into the walls. leaving only see through glass.(Rain just goes away after a bit.)  
" COOL!" Sango and Kagome yelled. " This Is Our HOUSE!"  
" Yes it is. Pretty aint it?" Sophie said.  
" Wow! Yes it's beautiful!"  
" Yeah well it's alright." A voice from below them said." But this place is really dull sometimes."  
"Torri? Where are you?" Sango said.  
"Right here." They turned andsaw a Black tailed mermaid with blue hair. "Hiyah!"  
" Uhmmm... Torri? Is that you?"  
" What the hell kindof question is that? Ofcourse its me!"  
STARE.  
"What The hell! STOP STARING AT HER!" Grant growled. Everyone turned around.(A/N: Very protective arent we grant?)  
" DUde Ill be right back." Torri turned downwards and swam undereveryones feet, Swam up a wall and Dissapeared.  
All the girls started to turn into there regular forms.  
Ellexus Grew black butterfly wings and jumped into the hole. There her hands and feet were webbed.and she floated.  
"I thought you were a fairy?"Sango said.  
" Oh I am, Torri said I was mixed." And she swam under yosha."sorry that you boys didn't know. We like to be, full of surprise."  
" You Got that right!" CAme out of no where making everyone jump." But as for me," Torri appeared in the tube with ellexus."I just like to scare the crap out of people."  
The guys just stood there with obviose hurt on there faces.  
"Oh come on guy's!" Danyelle said. "Don't be mad."  
"I can't belive you guys would Do this to us!" Grant yelled.The guys lookd at sophie and Shelby.  
"anything you'd like to tell us!"  
"Nope.Still howl at the moon."  
"No. Nothing else ta'tellyah." Sophie said.  
"I'm sowwy! We would newa ewa hurt you gwuys on pwepwes." Torri said to grant putting on the puppy dog face.  
"...Fine. But we get to sleep here tonight and you have to Take your medicine. All of them. AT exactly 12oclock."  
"Could someone ell me what the hell is goin' on?" Inuyasha said for the third time.  
"Okay. Torri?"  
"well.."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
REVEIW!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry...ON WIT THE FIC!!!

"AWWW damnit not again!!!" Grant picked up Torri.  
"common guys." Everyone got up ecsept for the noob people.  
" C'mon!! No time to explain!!!"  
So inuyasha, miroku, miroku, Kagome, and Sango follwed their groups.  
" I knew the idiot wouldn't do what i told her to do! I Knew IT!!!"  
"Whats he talking about." Inuyasha asked kagome.  
"I'm just as new as you are. I Have absolutley no idea."  
The groups stopped by a classroom."Hello Ms. Yuri? We need to take Danyelle home. Her sister did it again."Ellexus stated in a rush.  
" Hm- Oh yes Right away. Danyelle?" Danyelle, a Short girl black girl with long bushy hair came out running.  
" Thank you yuri sensei!"  
".." Grant was still muttering to himself about how stupid Torri is.  
" I told her to- Who are you and why are you touching me."  
" Why I am miroku. And" BAM!  
Torri was up and over miroku." She's in 6th grade you perve!!"  
" Torri you idiot!! What did i tell you about not-"  
"Hey I'm here lets go." Rin said. She was taller than eeryone.  
" Where are we going?" Inuyasha yelled impatiently.  
" To our house. Now lets go!!! We will explain everything later!" Rin yelled. She punched Torri in the gut to nock her out.The group grabbed eachothers hands. The noob's following sute having no other idea on what to do. And rin Clapped her hands and the group teleported to a house. A VERY BIG HOUSE.  
"Okay Everyone get inside." Everyone was usherd in and in the middle of the room was a giant glass tube Filled with water.  
" Okay Torri WAKE UP!!!"  
" Why the hell do you always have to punch me like that?!"  
" Oh shut up and get in your hole!"Rin pushed her into a hole in the floor. All the sudden the whole floor retracted into the walls. leaving only see through glass.  
" COOL!!!" Sango and Kagome yelled. " This Is Our HOUSE?!"  
" Yes it is. Pretty aint it?" Sophie said.  
" Wow! Yes it's beautiful!!"  
" Yeah well it's alright." A voice from below them said." But this place is really dull sometimes."  
"Torri? Where are you?" Sango said.  
"Right here." They turned andsaw a Black tailed mermaid with blue hair. "Hiyah!"  
" Uhmmm... Torri? Is that you?"  
" What the hell kindof question is that? Ofcourse its me!!"  
STARE.  
"What The hell?! STOP STARING AT HER!!!!" Grant growled. Everyone turned around.  
" DUde Ill be right back." Torri turned downwards and swam undereveryones feet, Swam up a wall and Dissapeared.  
All the girls started to turn into there regular forms.  
Ellexus Grew black butterfly wings and jumped into the hole. There her hands and feet were webbed.and she floated.  
"I thought you were a fairy?"Sango said.  
" Oh I am, Torri said I was mixed." And she swam under yosha."sorry that you boys didn't know. We like to be, full of surprise."  
" You Got that right!" CAme out of no where making everyone jump." But as for me," Torri appeared in the tube with ellexus."I just like to scare the crap out of people."  
The guys just stood there with obviose hurt on there faces.  
"Oh come on guy's!" Danyelle said. "Don't be mad."  
" Danyelle! How'd you get in there?!" Adrain yelled.  
"Um hello?! Morph? Duh!!!"danyelle was now a pink mermaid.  
"I can't belive you guys would Do this to us!!!!" Grant yelled.The guys lookd at sophie and Shelby.  
"anything you'd like to tell us?!"  
"Nope.Still howl at the moon."  
"No. Nothing else ta'tellyah." Sophie said.  
"I'm sowwy! We would newa ewa hurt you gwuys on pwepwes." Torri said to grant putting on the puppy dog face.  
"...Fine. But we get to sleep here tonight and you have to Take your medicine. All of them. AT exactly 12oclock."  
"Could someone ell me what the hell is goin' on?" Inuyasha said for the third time.  
"Okay. Torri?"  
"well.."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
REVEIW!!!


	4. sorry the real chapter 3

SOrry..!!!!! I messed up.

ON WIT THE FIC!!!

"Well... where to start... Okay. So i'm a mermaid and were really not supposed to be out of water for so long. SO i take a huge pill everydey to make sure I dont die. THEN theres the whole adhd thing. Attention deficit Hyper dissorder. LIke lex here who has add. But anyway. I dont really think i need to take the stooooopid pill. Ill give there asses hyper disorder!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!Then me gots councling for anger manegment. Along with anti depressents. Agh!! I Dont even want to know why i have to take that!!! Then these people said im bypolore. Which sucks cause i have to take a pill for that. And youknow, if i was human I would have been killed by drug overdose?? MWAHAHAHHAHA!!!!! Oh yeah!!! Thats why i take anti depresants. Because they give me so many pills they think im trying to commit suicide. FUnny huh.HAHAHAHHAHHA!!!!!!! neuter."  
"Um what just happend?" Inuyasha said.  
"I just explained every single condition and some pills that i had to take."  
"OH OKay."  
" Get used to it ladys cause your gonna wake up to this every single day." Sophie said playing Uno with shelby.  
" Ya think this is weird. you should see me on the day before the full moon. WHHOOOO HOOOO BIG FUN!"  
" This place is great!!!!!!!"  
"Aww we love you guys too." Sophie, shelby, a dreid off ellexus and danyelle, hugged sango and kagome.  
" You guys never told all of us your ames." Sango said trying to break free of the love.(a/n: ACK! TOO MUCH LOVE!!!!!!)  
" Well im inuyasha and im a pshycic."  
"HA!! PHSYCO!!!COOOL!! WE GOT A PSYCOTIC MALE FOR A FREIND WHOOOOOOO HOOOO!"  
"I'm miroku and im a morph!!!! WHooHooo!!!!  
" Im a morph too!!!!!oNLY EVERTHING HAS TO BE PINK."  
"the only reason shes in our group is cause we make her wear black and Shes my sister."Torri said.  
Im bored." Andrew said.  
" Yeah well screw you too drew."Adrain said.  
" We can go to the beach." Torri said excitedly."Its in the back yard."  
" WE HAVE A BEACH?!" Kagome screamed.  
" Yep and its in the back yard." Sango said playing uno wit theothers.  
" I'd hug you, but your in that tube."Kagome said happily.  
"The whole reason i dont come out." Torri said happily." It's the only way i can escape Them!!!!"  
"Look. Are we going to the beach or what?" Andrew said.  
"Shut up drew." Adrain said.  
"Why dont you?"  
"WHy Dont you?"  
"WHY DONT YOU BOTH SHUT UP BEFORE I SCREAM SO LOUD ITLL RIP YOUR BLOODY HEADS OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Torri yelled rather loudly.  
"Yes mam."  
"To the BEACH!!!!!"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 4

YAY!! anothother update. I Really dont get why the hell i bother. OH WELLL TO THE FIC!! YAY FIC!!!

Torri steped out of the tube looking much better.  
"Okay rules."Torri said seriosly.  
" We have to follow rules?" Miroku Asked.  
" Yeah! DUh. Torri's mom the sea queen or whatever has a lot of enemys. Like for instance the shark colonys."  
" Yes so. This is how its going down. The shark colony is here around this time. We kicked the crap outta there prince so we had a treaty made." Torri pulled a peace of paper outta her pocket." We the mermaid and freinds promise not to intentionly hurt the sharks."  
" That sounds fair." Sango said cooly.  
" But if they harm us we can feel free to whoop there asses."  
" Does it really say that?" Inuyasha asked.  
" Hell no. But it is fun to say."  
"Okay so lets go."  
" We dont have our swim suits." The new four said slowly.  
" HAHAHA!!! swimsiuts." Sophie laughed." You dont need swim suits."  
Miroku started to that perverted grin on his face.  
The girls were a little against it but the group was all for it. So they walked around the back yard, And into the sand.  
"Why dont we need swim suits might i ask?" Kagome spoke up . Just a little nervose.  
"Because you haven't lived unless you've swam with a mermaid." Shelby said happily.  
"Shes right you know." Adrian said.  
" And just hw are we going to do that? I mean we are- oh."Sango said as she was forced to swallow something horible." OH GROSS!!!! What was that?"  
" Lets just say the essence of mermaid." Torri said.  
" WHAT?!!!!! EWWWWWWWWWW!!!" Sango screeched.  
" EW."Torri steped out of the tube looking much better.  
"Oh ew. Not that essence. Jus a couple of ground scales and seawater! That is just disgusting sango! You have been spending way too much timewit torri."  
Ellexus said swallowing some more of the stuff.  
" It's good for her. So anyway. Rule#1: If you see a shark alert me immediantly by making your scales glow blue got it? Rule #2: Mermaids are NOT by any means freindly to outsiders. Alert by making your tail glow If you do cross a mermaid, Don't tell them you know me!!!!"  
" Why cant we tell them that?" Inuyasha Asked.  
" Because Im considerd a traitor of my people." And withthat a bright light engulfed torri as she hit the water, Turning her into a mermaid.  
"Whats eaten her?" Inuyasha said.  
"Shut up and drink." Grant forced inuyasha to drink the potion.  
"Ummmmmmmm. Im a pyro. Am I supposed to drink.. Ugh!" She was also forced to swallow the horrid concoction.  
" Trust torri. We all have." Grant drank his and dived head first, the light hitting him too as he turned into a mermaid.  
" So what do we do man?" Miroku said.  
"Not that you asked but i say we trust the torri girl."  
Kagome jumped into water.  
"WHOOHOO."Sango jumped into the water.  
" Hey wait for us!!" And both boys jumped of the cliff like edge.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Under water was awesome!!!! Everyone had gatherd about a mile off shore. Pretty much where all the waves are. And it took about 10 minutes for everyone to meet.  
" Alright! You can stop holding your breath and you can talk!! Headcount! Andrew?"  
"here"  
"Inuyasha?"  
"What?"  
"Miroku?"  
"Present."  
"Adrian?"  
"Here."  
"Grant?"  
"Huh?"  
"Yosha?"   
"..."  
"Right. Sophie?"  
"Here and all body functions are opperational."  
" Okay. Shelby?"  
"Ellexus?"  
"WHOOHOOO!!!"  
"Okay...Sango?" Silence.  
"Kagome?"  
"HEL-Oh god not now!" Torri had turned around and saw sango and kagome stairing wide eyed at about 200 sharks coming up behind them.  
"What the-"  
" Shh!!! No time to explain. Just get behind me."  
Torri said slowly while not loosing eyecontact with any of the sharks.  
" No way in hell! I want to have an explanation!"  
"I SAID SHUT UP. DO THAT OR BOTH KAGOME AND SANGO ARE FISH FOOD." torri than made a motion to get behind her. And so wit the pushing of a certian miroku, did as was told.  
"What do want Regit?" Shelby yelled out.  
The sharks parted to reveal a boy that looked about 17. ( The girls and boys are all16)  
"I dont have to answer to the likes of you. I came here to see my Athena."  
"Athena?" Kagome whispered cautiosly.  
" Ahh yes! The Things that she is accustumed to be freinds with. How...nice it is to meet them." The boy scowled. " And what is that fowl stench? Oh! I do believe she made freinds with a half demon! How low is it that you sunk my dear Athena!" He looked at miroku." A vampire? Nice touch to and of freaks you have as freinds. Tell me, How is your Dear freind doing? Still smarting from tha-" All the sudden torri was standing infront Fist held out. She just socked the prince.  
" Don't you EVER talk like you know me. Dont you EVER insult anyone elses Heritage! Don't you ever insult one of my freinds! And The next time," Every time she said a sentence she socked him harder.  
"The next time i might just do a little more than punch you." She turned and swam to her awed freinds.  
"Come on sango, Kagome!"  
They followed Torri who led them back to their freinds. Then suddenl through them and miroku and inuyasha had to catch them,  
" Torri what the H-"  
Torri then was bitten in the arms by 2 shark. Then they all started to Attack her.  
"Oh COME ON YOU COWARD!!!!! I CANT BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!!!" Kagome was screaming." YOU CHEAP BUTTMUNCH!!!!! I GET A LIFE!" then a hand clamped her mouth shut. It was inuyasha.  
"Girl- Er kagome! Shut up!" He let go of her mouth.  
"But he...But they..."  
" Do what the other girl said and trust her."  
" BUT- oh fine."  
All the sudden a bright light started to shine through the sharks and blood that had made its way through the water.  
" What's she doing?" Miroku asked.  
"buying us time! GET MOVING NOW!!!!!!!!" Shelby screamed.  
"But we cant just leave her!!!!"  
" If we do not get out of here, WE WILL BE KILLED!" Sophie yelled.  
" There is no way we are going to leave her!" The light was flickering.  
" But...oh fine!" The rest ofthe girls swam away. Each having lights of there own surrounding them.  
"You guys go I'll stay." Grant said.  
"But we..."  
" What would torri say?"  
"Get moving but we.."  
"SO DO IT!!" Adrain Andrew and yosha swam away silently.Each lighting up.  
Kagome was standing helplessly watching a losing battlle. If Torri was going to do something she better do it soon.  
"Oh That is IT! IM TIRED OF WAITING!!!" Sango tried to swim into battle, but miroku held her back.  
"LEGGO YOU LECH!!!!!"  
"LOOK AM I DOING ANYTHING PERVERTED? NO!! DO YOU WANT TO DIE?"  
"DO YOU LIKE WATCHING A FREIND DIE?"  
"NO!! BUT WE HAVE TO DEAL WITH THAT!"  
the light went out completly.  
" Oh no!! Torri!!!!"  
There was a kind of screaming and then, there was an explosion. Knocking everyone back.  
When the blood cleared out a bit. there was only Torri.  
"Holy crap!!!" Sango was the first to swim to her, followed by the others.  
" Heh. Yeah. Crap is right. I am so dizzy." She was badly batterd. Chuns of tail wegone along with skin.  
Her Blue hair was red.  
" You Idiot!" Grant was chanting.  
" Yeah I'm a freakin' idiot So what! No one is going to insult my freinds when they dont even no them.  
On the plus side, He's going to laugh about this. Stu...er...other!" She then fainted and and just hung therebefore grant grabbed hold of her and the group headed shore.


	6. Chapter 5

Awesomeness!!

The group made it to the beach in under a minute.  
"We need to get her to the hospital!" Miroku said.  
"No! Her brother will take care of it come on!!!" Grant said.  
The group climbed out of the water and the tails disappeared.  
" Whos her brother?" Kagome asked.  
" The only guy living in mermaid house." He Took A breath." SESHOMERU! GET DOWN HERE!!! SHE DID IT AGAIN!!!!"  
A rush of wind and he was there. Sesshomeru picked her up and he was gone.  
" Man I hate hen he does that!" Andrew said." Sso what happened? We saw the explosion..."  
"Yep. She had to revert to that again. And Inuyasha when she wakes up she'll explain."  
" No!! how the hell is my dead brother here?!"  
" He's your... ohhhhhhhh this has been a long day." Shelby said sitting in a chair.  
"Yes. But why didn't he say any thing?" Miroku questioned.  
" Because he cant." Sophie said.' or rather he doesn't want to...'She was snapped of thought with a scream of "WHAT!!!!?????!!!!!"  
" Dude keep it down! He cant speak." Adrian said.  
"Why the hell not?!"  
"We don't know! God! Was it this hard when I came here?" Andrew asked.  
" Yes and Torri about killed you before she Explained everything."  
"So my older brother who i thought was dead is here?"  
"yes."  
"And I'm not supposed to worry about this?"  
" Apparently not."  
" I have made the weirdest friends."  
"Yep."  
"Uh-huh."  
"You got it."  
" oh god."  
Sesshomeru appeared downstairs. He picked up a surprised Inuyasha and he dissapeard.  
" Man I hate it when he does that." Andrew repeated.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell? Sesshomeru?" Inuyasha yelled.  
But all the older demon did was motion for him to shush.  
He opened his door and made Inuyasha sit down on the bed .He again motioned for him to stay quiet, and he went through another door. He came Back carrying a Sleeping mermaid.  
"Hey? This is where you took her?"  
Sesshomeru nodded.  
"Oh. So's why you... Where have you been Bro?"  
Sesshomeru barley smiled and motioned to wait a sec.He shook torri once.  
"Lemme sleep."  
He shook her twice.  
"Mph."  
He shrugged and through her on the bed.Still nothing. He then grabbed a horn off a dresser(a/n: You now, the ones were you have to push abutton?)And blew it in her ear.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! I get it i get it im up!!!!"  
She rubbed her eyes. sesshomeru waited for her to wake up fully.Then he did some sign language.  
"So you want me to tell him what happened?" He nodded and signed something else." He's my what?!"  
"Well what is he saying?" An impatient hanyou said.  
"Inuyasha. Is my...COOOOOL!!!!!" She Glomped Inuyasha.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Inuyasha screamed.  
" You are my BROTHER AND YOU DIDNT TELL ME?! WHAT THE HELLS THE MATTER WIT-okay shouldn't have done that..." She was now in some seriose pain.  
"What do you mean!! You outta nowhere just glomp me... and called me your...I am confused."  
Sesshomeru signed something.  
" So he dosent know?" Torri asked.He shook his head."Great another andrew."  
"Okay. Someone ease tell me whats going on?"  
"Yeah. just let me think on where to start..."  
YAY!!! CLIFFIE!! BYE!!! REVIEW OR SNIINJAS WILL GET TO YOU!!!!

Sorry for bad grammer!!


End file.
